Future Nostalgia Critic Requests
The list of movies and TV shows that we hope the Nostalgia Critic should look over, as well as ideas for top 11s, Old vs. New and Raiders of the Lost Story Arc. MOVIES OF THE 1950s & EARLIER #Lots of Ed Wood movies #The Killer Shrews #Mr. Bug Goes to Town #Lots of Shirley Temple movies #The Babe Ruth Story #No Orchids for Miss Blandish MOVIES OF THE 1960s #Magical Mystery Tour #Help! #One Million Years B.C. #Lots of Elvis Presley movies #Texas Across the River #How I Won the War #The Diabolical Dr. Z #Mill of the Stone Women #Sting of Death #Manos: The Hands of Fate #The Crawling Hand #Yellow Submarine #Cleopatra #The Fearless Vampire Killers, or Pardon Me, But Your Teeth Are in My Neck #The Green Berets MOVIES OF THE 1970s #1941 (film) #Damien: Omen II #The Swarm (film) #World of Hans Christian Andersen #Satanico Pandemonium #Parts: The Clonus Horror #Project Kill #The Island at the Top of the World #Attack of the Killer Tomatos #Legends of the Super Heroes #Addams Family 1977 Special #Salo or 120 Days of Sodom #Sgt Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band #Thank God It's Friday #Godspell #Jesus Christ Superstar #Phantom of Paradise #Godmonster of Indian Flats #Brotherhood of Satan #Pink Flamingos #Benji MOVIES OF THE 1980s #Heaven's Gate #Adventures of the American Rabbit #Night of the Demon (1980 film) #Condorman #Big Top Pee-Wee #Midnight Madness (film) #Mystics in Bali #Go-Bots: Battle of the Rock Lords #Highlander II: The Quickening #Hobgoblins #Ishtar (film) #Leviathan (film) #Maximum Overdrive #Mommie Dearest (film) #Pieces (film) #Popeye (film) #Poltergeist III #Rock and Rule #Surf Nazis Must Die #Harlem Nights #The Children (1980 film) #Bravestarr: The Movie #The Punisher (1989 film) #Hell Comes To Frogtown #Night of the Werewolf #Purana Mandir (aka The Old Temple) #Flight of the Navigator #Dünyayı Kurtaran Adam (The Man Who Saved the World) #Krull #Laser Mission #The Killing of Satan #The Last Starfighter #Heidi's Song #The Toxic Avenger #Cannibal Holocaust #Meet The Feebles #The Impossible Kid #Truth or Dare?: A Critical Madness #Return of the Killer Tomatos #Straight to Hell #Ghostbusters II #A Certain Sacrifice (Madonna's 1st film) #Who's That Girl? #Under the Cherry Moon #Three Fugitives #Halloween sequels #Friday the 13th sequels #Nightmare on Elm Street sequels #Grease 2 #Human Highway #Never Say, Never Again #Rocky sequels #Scooby Doo and the Boo Brothers #Purple Rain #The Jazz Singer #Xanadu #Beaches #Flashdance #Mac & Me #Over the Top #Leonard Part 6 MOVIES OF THE 1990s #Urban Menace #The Wrecking Crew #Romeo & Juliet #Sebastian Star Bear: First Mission #Chuck E. Cheese in the Galaxy 5000 #Spawn #Harley Davidson and the Marlboro Man #Robin Hood: Men in Tights #Ghost in the Shell #Wes Craven's New Nightmare #The Island of Dr. Moreau #Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island #First Action Hero #Johnny Mnemonic #P.C.U. #Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost #David and the Magic Pearl #Summer of Sam #The Boondock Saints #Natural Born Killers #Addams Family Reunion #Dangerous Seductress #Freddie as F.R.O.7 #Kull the Conqueror #The Last of the Mohicans #Princess Mononoke #Spice World #Graffiti Bridge #National Lampoon's Men in White #The Hard Way #Cemetary Club #Top Dog #The Wedding Singer (and other Sandler movies) #The Little Rascals #George of the Jungle #Bean #Total Recall 2070 #Mars Attacks! #The Thomas Crown Affair #Knock Off #Bram Stoker's Dracula #Barney's Great Adventure #Bushwhacked #The Sandlot #Baby's Day Out #Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves #Drive Me Crazy #10 Things I Hate About You #Dennis the Menace #Blue Streak #Beethoven #Beethoven's 2nd #Madeline #Ed #Clowning Around #The Adventures of Ragtime #Mom, Can I Keep Her? #Paws MOVIES OF THE 2000s #Cabin Fever #Tigerland #DreamCatcher #Tomb Raider 1 & 2 #Pumpkin #Miranda #The Dukes of Hazzard #Soul Plane #Spy Kids movies #Tenacious D: The Pick of Destiny #Cursed #After.Life #All's Faire in Love #Van Helsing #League of Extroardinary Gentlemen #Alvin and the Chipmunks #Prozac Nation #Glitter #The Wash #Masked & Anonymous #Swept Away #Hot Rod #Dragonball Evolution #Be Kind Rewind #Beethoven sequels #Garfield: The Movie 1 & 2 #Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed #Dumb and Dumberer: When Harry Met Lloyd #Mr. Bean's Holiday #Aliens in the Attic #Johnny English #Around the World in 80 Days #Cheaper by the Dozen #The 6th Day #Quantum of Solace #Downfall (Aka Der Untergang')'' #Fast & Furious #Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li #Eragon #High School Musical #A Christmas Carol #Doogal #Tentacolino #Fat Albert #Noah's Ark (Aka '''El Arca, Guest Star: Valdracus) #The Legend of Bagger Vance #The Perfect Storm #Malibu's Most Wanted #Little Man #Old Dogs #Ballistic: Ecks vs Sever #Snow Dogs #Daniel – Der Zauberer (Aka Daniel - The Wizard) #Down to You #Mission to Mars #Red Planet #I Know Who Killed Me #The Pacifier #The Game Plan #The Magic Pudding #Here Comes Peter Cottontail: The Movie #13 Ghosts #Wild Child #The Clique #Max Keeble's Big Move #Inspector Gadget 2 MOVIES OF THE 2010s #Human Centipede 1 & 2 #Ice Age 4 #Alpha and Omega #Judy Moody and the Not Bummer Summer #Bucky Larson: Born To Be A Star #Dredd #The Three Stooges #Johnny English Reborn #Divergent #Mars Needs Moms #Conan the Barbarian #A Good Day to Die Hard #Robin Hood #Lots of Robert Pattinson movies #The Oogieloves in the Big Balloon Adventure #Jack and Jill #The Legend of Hercules #Alvin and the Chipmunks 2 & 3 #The Hunger Games: Mockingjay #The Lego Movie #Red Dog #Bran Nue Dae TELEVISION SHOWS #Saturday Supercade #Yin Yang Yo! #Huntik: Secrets & Seekers #It's Punky Brewster Show #Chespirito #New Addams Family #Star Wars Clone Wars #Barney & Friends #Bananas in Pajamas #Attack of the Killer Tomatoes #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #Courage the Cowardly Dog #El Chavo del Ocho #Cow & Chicken #Teen Titans #Littlest Pet Shop #Disney's House of Mouse #Dexter's Laboratory #Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures #The Powerpuff Girls #Duck Dodgers #Ed, Edd, & Eddy #F.R.I.E.N.D.S #Donkey Kong Country #SpongeBob SquarePants #Yo Yogi! #Tenchi Muyo! #VeggieTales #Round the Twist #Benji, Zax & the Alien Prince #Teletubbies #Cardcaptors #Angela Anaconda #Total Drama series #MadTV #Skippy the Bush Kangaroo #Life with Lucy #Hello, Larry #Captain Scarlet (created by the same guy who bought you Thunderbirds) #Butt-Ugly Martians #Bibi Blocksberg #Bucky and Pepito #Five Mile Creek #Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi #Even Stevens #Lizzie Maguire #The Silver Brumby #Space: 1999 #Ace Lightning #Acropolis Now #Adventures in Rainbow Country #The Adventures of Bottletop Bill and His Best Friend Corky #The Adventures of Brush Lee and Jackie Chain #The Adventures of Figaro Pho #The Adventures of Gracie-Lou #The Adventures of Lano and Woodley #The Adventures of Sam #The Adventures of Sinbad #The Adventures of Skippy #The Afternoon Show #Agro's Cartoon Connection #Aisling's Diary #A Kind of Magic #Albert the Firth Musketeer #Albie #All Together Now #Almost Naked Animals #The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers #The Amazing Extraordinary Friends #Andy Pandy #Angel Mouse #Angelina Ballerina #Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps #Angry Boys #The Angry Kid #Animalia #Animal Crackers #The Animal Shelf #Animorphs #Archibald the Koala #Arthur #A Town Called Panic #Atomic Betty #The Aunty Jack Show #Australia's Naughtiest Home Videos #Backyard Science #Balamory #Barney's Barrier Reef #A Very Barry Christmas #The Basil Brush Show #The Baskervilles #Battletoads #BB3B #Beastmaster #Being Erica #Being Eve #Being Ian #Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom #Bernard #Best Ed #Big Babies #The Big Bow Wow #Big Girl's Blouse #Big Kids #The Big Knights #Big Top #The Bill #Bill and Ben #Billy the Cat #Binka #Bingles #Birds of a Feather #Blazing Dragons #Blinky Bill #Blue Water High #Boblins #Bob the Builder #Bolts and Blip #The Borgias (1981 TV series) #Boo! #Boobah #The Book Place #Boom and Reds #Bottle Boys #Bounty Hamster #Brambly Hedge #Breaker High #Brighton Belles #bro'Town #Brum #Budgie the Little Helicopter #Bugged #Busy Buses #Buzz and Poppy #Caillou #Camp Lakebottom #Captain Flamingo #Captain Pugwash #Carl Squared #Casa de Evil #Casper's Scare School #Chaotic #Charlie and Lola #The Chasers War on Everything #Cheez TV #Chop Socky Chooks #Chuck Finn #CJ the DJ #Clang Invasion #Class of the Titans #Clone High #CNNNN #Comeback Mrs Noah #The Comedy Company #Comedy Inc. #Coming of Age #Connor Undercover #Conspiracy 365 #Corneil and Bernie #Coronation Street #Couch Potato #Count Duckula #Countdown #A Country Practice #Crash Zone #Crocadoo #Crossroads #The Crust #Cubeez #Custer's Last Stand Up #Cyberchase #Cybergirl #Dalziel and Pascoe #Dance Academy #Dani's House #Dani's Castle #Dark Oracle #The Dating Guy #The Day My Butt Went Psycho #Days Like These #Deadly #Deadly 60 #Degrassi Junior High #Degrassi High #Degrassi: The Next Generation #Delilah and Julius #Deltora Quest #Demons #Dennis and Gnasher #Desdemona #Detentionaire #Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist #Dick and Dom in Da Bungalow #Dinky Di's #Dino Sapien #Dirtgirlworld #Dive Olly Dive #Driver Dan's Story Train #Doctor Dog #Doctor Otter #Dogstar #Don't Blame Me #Don't Eat the Neighbours #Dougie in Disguise #Dragon Booster #The Dukes of Broxstonia #Ebb and Flo #Eckhart #Eddy and the Bear #Edgar and Ellen #The Eggs #El Dorado #The Elephant Princess #Eliot Kid #Elly & Jools #El Nombre #Enjy Benjy #Erky Perky #Escape from Jupiter #Escape from Scorpion Island #Ethelbert the Tiger #Eugenie Sandler P.I. #Extra! Extra! Read All About It! #Faireez #The Fairies #Farmkids #Farscape #Fast Forward #The Fenn Street Gang #The Ferals #Feral TV #Ferry Boat Fred #Fifi and the Flowertots #Figaro Pho #Fimbles #Finder's Keepers #Finley the Fire Engine #Fireman Sam #Flashpoint #Flatmania #Fleabag Monkeyface #Fluffy Gardens #Fly Tales #Foreign Exchange #The Forgotten Toys #Frankenstein's Cat #Franny's Feet #Freaky #Freaky Stories #Freefonix #Fugget About It #The Fugitives #Full Frontal #Funky Valley #Funny Little Bugs #Fun with Claude #Futz #Gasp #Gawayn #The Genie From Down Under #Gerald McBoing Boing #George and Martha #George of the Jungle (Canadian TV series) #George Shrinks #The Ghost Hunter #The Gift #Giggle And Hoot #The Girl From Tomorrow #Girls in Love #Girl Stuff Boy Stuff #Gloria's House #Gnoufs #Gogoriki #Gogs #Gordon the Garden Gnome #Goosebumps #GP #Grandpa In My Pocket #Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids #Grojband #Grossology #Growing Up Creepie #Guinevere Jones #G2G #Hairy Maclary #Hale and Pace #Half Moon Investigations #Halfway Across the Galaxy and Turn Left #The Hamster Wheel #Hank Zipzer #Hardwicke House #Harry and the Wrinklies #Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs #Harry's Mad #Heil Honey I'm Home! #Help! I'm a Teenage Outlaw #Henry's World #Here's Humphrey #Hey Hey It's Saturday #Hey Dad…! #High Flyers #Hilltop Hospital #Hippies #Holly's Heroes #Home and Away #Hoobs #The Hooley Dooley's #Hoota and Snoz #Horace & Tina #Horrible Histories (2001 TV series) #Horrible Histories (2009 TV series) #Humpf #Huxley Pig #The Hydronauts #iDream #Iggy Arbuckle #Imp #In the Night Garden #In Real Life #I.N.K.: Invisible Network of Kids #Inuk #Islandares #The IT Crowd #I Was a Sixth Grade Alien #Jakers: The Adventures of Piggly Winks #James the Cat #Jamie's Got Tentacles #Ja'mie: Private School Girl #Jane and the Dragon #Jasper the Penguin #Jeeves and Wooster #Jeopardy (CBBC TV series) #Jibber Jabber #Jinx #Johnson and Friends #Jonah From Tonga #Joshua Jones #Junior Showtime #Kabushi #Kaeloo #Kaitangata Twitch #Kangaroo Creek Gang #Kaput and Zosky #Kath and Kim #Kid vs Kat #The Killian Curse #King #King Arthur's Diasters #King Rollo #Kingswood Country #Kipper #Kitu and Woofl #The Koala Brothers #Larva #The Late Show #The Latest Buzz #Lavender Castle #Lazy Lucy #Lazy Town #League of Super Evil #The Legend of Dick and Dom #Leon #Life of Riley #Life with Boys #Life with Derek #Lift Off #Lil' Elvis and the Truckstoppers #Lisa #Little Amadeus #Little Bear #Little Ghosts #Little Monsters #Little Princess #Little Robots #Little Red Tractor #The Little Reindeer #Lizzie's Library #Lockie Leonard #The Longhouse Tales #Louie #Lunar Jim #Madeline #Madigan's Quest #Magic Adventures of Mumfie #Magic Mountain #The Magic Roundabout #Magical Tales #Maisy #Martin Morning #Masha and the Bear #Matt's Monsters #Max and Ruby #Majority Rules #Melody Rules #Mentors #Merlin the Magical Puppy #Metalheads #Microscopic Milton #Midsomer Murders #M.I. High #Milly Molly #Mind Your Language #Minipops #Miniscule #Minty #The Miraculous Mellops #Mirror, Mirror #Mirror, Mirror II #Mise en Peis #Misery Guts #Miss B.G. #Mission Top Secret #Mister Maker #Molly's Gang #Monarch of the Glen #Mona the Vampire #Monk (animated series) #Monster Chef #Monster Warriors #Mopatop's Shop #Mortified #Mr Bean: The Animated Series #Mr Benn #Mr Squiggle #Mrs Brown's Boys #Mulligrubs #My Almost Famous Family #My Family #My Goldfish is Evil #My Life as a Popat #My Place #Nanigugu #Naturally Sadie #Naughty, Naughty Pets #The New Tomorrow #The New Worst Witch #Newlyweds #Noah and Saskia #Nowhere Boys #Numb Chucks #Oakie Doke #Ocean Girl #The Octonauts #Oh No It's an Alien Invasion! #Oggy and the Cockroaches #Old Tom #Oliver's Adventures #On the Buses #Oscar Charlie #Oscar and Friends #Out There #Outriders #The Owl #Pablo the Little Fox #Paradise Beach #Pearlie #Peep and the Big Wide World #Peppa Pig #Percy the Park Keeper #Petals #Pigeon Boy #Pingu #The Pinky and Perky Show #Pitt and Kantrop #Pixel Pinkie #Pixelface #Planet Cook #Planet Sketch #Plasmo #Play School #Please Sir #Plonsters #Pocket Protectors #Pocoyo #Poko #Pongwiffy #Poppet's Town #Pororo the Little Penguin #Postman Pat #Powers #Prank Patrol(Australian version) #Prank Patrol (Canada version) #Prank Patrol (UK version) #Preston Pig #Pugwall #Queer as Folk (North American TV series) #Queer as Folk (UK TV series) #Radio Free Roscoe #Rainbow #Rated A For Awesome #Ratz #Raymond #Ready or Not #Really Me #ReBoot #The Red Green Show #Renford Rejects #Reservoir Hill #Return to Jupiter #The Revenge Files of Alistair Fury #Roary the Racing Car #Robin Hood (2006 TV series) #Rocky and the Dodos #Rocky Hollow #Roman Mysteries #Roobarb and Custard Too #Rotten Ralph #Roy #Ruby Gloom #The Saddle Club #Sadie J #Sali Mali #Sally Bollywood #Samsam #The Santa Claus Brothers #The Save-Ums #S Club 7 series #Scrapheap Challenge #SeaChange #Sea Princesses #Seaside Hotel #Seaway #The Secret Life of Us #The Secret Show #The Secret World of Benjiman Bear #See How They Run #Serious series #Seriously Weird #Shadow Raiders #Shaolin Wuzang #The Shak #The Shapies #The Shaun Micallef Program #Shaun the Sheep #Ship to Shore #SheZow #Shoebox Zoo #Short Cuts #Shuriken School #Silent Witness #Silversun #Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings #Simsala Grimm #Sir Gadabout: The Worst Knight in the Land #Sir Yellow #Sitting Ducks #Skippy: Adventures in Bushtown #Skunk Fu #Skyland #Sky Trackers #The Sleepover Club #Snake Tales #Snobs #Something in the Air #Sons and Daughters #Sorry, I've Got No Head #Soupe Opera #Sparkle Friends #Spellbinder #Spellbinder: Land of the Dragon Lord #The Spike #Spliced #Spooks #The Spooky Sisters #Spot #The Starlost #Stickin' Around #Stoked #Storm Hawks #Stormworld #The Story of Tracy Beaker #Strange Days at Blake Holsey High #Stressed Eric #Summer in Transylvania #Summer Heights High #Sumo Mouse #Survive This #Survivor Man #Sweat #Taggart #Take the High Road #Ted Sieger's Wildlife #Teletubbies #Those Scurvy Rascals #The Three Friends and Jerry #Thunderstone #The Time Compass #Time Warp Trio #Tiny Planets #Titch #Toasted TV #Toddworld #Totally Full Frontal #Totally Wild #Totally Spies #Tower Prep #Tracey McBean #The Trap Door #Trapped (Australian TV series) #Trapped! (UK TV series) #Treasure #Triangle #The Tribe #Tripper's Day #Trotro #The Trouble With Tracy #Tupu #The Twisted Whiskers Show #Uncle Dad #The Upside Down Show #Untalkative Bunny #Vampires, Pirates and Aliens #Wakkaville #Wapo's Bay #Watership Down #The Wayne Manifesto #We Can Be Heroes: Finding the Australian of the Year #Werid-Oh's #Weirdsister College #What About Mimi #What's Up Warthogs #What's With Andy? #White Heather Club #Wide Eye #Wilbur #Wild Kat #Willa's Wild Life #William's Wish Wellingtons #Wimzie's House #Witch #Wizards vs Aliens #The Wombles #The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends #World of Wonders #Worst Best Friends #The Worst Witch #The WotWots #The Wright Way #X Duckx #Yakkity Yak #Yellow Jacket #Yoko! Jakamoto! Toto! #YooHoo & Friends #You're Skitting Me #Yus, My Dear #The Zack Files #Zeke's Pad #Zigby #Zig and Sharko #Zombie Hotel #Zoo Olympics #6teen #64 Zoo Lane #2030 CE #Princess Natasha #Ellen's Acres #Bump in the Night #Me Eloise #Full English #Crash Canyon #Fugget About It #The Adventures of Paddy the Pelican #Allen Gregory #Brickleberry #The Brothers Flub #The Brother Grunt #Clutch Cargo #Space Angel #Captain Fathom #Family Dog #Father of the Pride #Fred: The Show #Cop Rock #The Secret Life of the American Teenager #Supertrain #Train 48 #Viva Laughlin #The Amazing Spider-Man #Earthsea #Galatica 1980 #Kinvig #Manimal #The Powers of Matthew Star #Don't Scare the Hare #Naked Jungle #Out Little Genius #Shafted #Three's a Crowd #Twenty One #You're in the Picture #The One: Making a Music Star #XFL #The 1/2 Hour News Hour #Ben Elton Live From Planet Earth #The Brady Bunch Hour #Hee Haw Honeys #Horne & Corden #Osbournes: Reloaded #Pink Lady and Jeff #PopCultured #Riot #Saturday Night Live with Howard Cosell #The Tom Green Show #Turn-On #The Wilton North Report #Brain Rush #AfterMASH #a.k.a. Pablo #All That Glitters #Baby Bob #Baby Talk #Bad Judge #Big Day #Bless This House (US TV series) #Buddies #Cavemen #Co-Ed-Fever #Daddy's Girls #Dads #Emily's Reasons Why Not #Ferris Bueller #The Flying Nun #The Grubbs #Hank #The Hathaways #The Help #Hitz #Holmes & Yo Yo #Homeboys in Outer Space #Joanie Loves Chachi #Makin' It #Man Up! #Me and the Chimp #The Melting Pot #The Misadventures of Sheriff Lobo #Mulaney #My Mother the Car #Not My Department #Off Centre #One Big Happy #One of the Boys #Out of This World #The Paul Reiser Show #Public Morals #Rango #The Ropers #The Royal Bodyguard #Saint George #Sean Saves the World #The Secret Diary of Desmond Pfeiffer #Shasta McNasty #She's the Sheriff #Sir Yellow #The Tammy Grimes Show #That's Life #Tyler Perry's House of Payne #The Ugliest Girl in Town #Unhappily Ever After #The War at Home #We Are Men #We Got It Made #Work It PROGRAMMING BLOCKS #Fox Kids #Fox Box #TGIF #TNBC #Vortexx IDEAS FOR TOP 11s #Top 11 Worst South Park Episodes #Top 11 Worst Simpsons Episodes #Top 11 Best & Worst Bananza Episodes #Top 11 Best & Worst Spongebob Squarepants Episodes #Next Top 11 Saddest Moments (to make up for not putting Optimus Prime on the first list) #Top 11 YouTube Channels #Top 11 Best Family Guy Episodes #Top 11 Worst Family Guy Episodes #Top 11 Best Teen Novels #Top 11 Least Favorite Nick Shows #Top 11 Best Sopranos Episodes #Top 11 Smoking PSA's #Top 100 Scariest PSA's #Top 11 Best Production Logos IDEAS FOR OLD VS NEW #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) #He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983) vs. He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002) #Thundercats (1985) vs. Thundercats (2011) #The Crazies (1973) vs. The Crazies (2009) #Clash of the Titans (1981) vs. Clash of the Titans (2010) #Biker Mice from Mars (1993) vs. Biker Mice from Mars (2006) #Don't Be Afraid of the Dark (1973) vs. Don't Be Afraid of the Dark (2011) #Alice in Wonderland (1951) vs. Alice in Wonderland (2010) #Cape Fear (1964) vs. Cape Fear (1991) #Peter Pan (1953) vs. Peter Pan (2003) #A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) vs. A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) #Battlestar Galactica (1978) vs. Battlestar Galactica (2004) #Dr Dolittle (1967) vs. Dr Dolittle (1998) #Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends (season 1-7) vs. Thomas & Friends (season 8-present) #Bug's Life vs. Antz #Snow White and the Seven Dwarves vs. 7D #Teen Titans vs. Teen Titans Go! #Boy Meets World vs. Girl Meets World #VeggieTales vs. VeggieTales In the House #The Outer Limits (1963) vs. The Outer Limits (1995) #Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons vs. Gerry Anderson's New Captain Scarlet IDEAS FOR RAIDERS OF THE LOST STORY ARC #Denver the Last Dinosaur #Conan the Adventurer #Exosquad #Spiral Zone #Defenders of the Earth #The Advenutres of Teddy Ruxpin #Boy Meets World #Inhumanoids #Challenge of the Go-Bots #Jem and the Holograms #Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs #Roswell Conspiracies: Alien, Myths, and Legends #Talespin #Beast Wars #Dexter's Laboratory #Jackie Chan Adventures #The Mysterious Cities of Gold #X-Men: Pryde of the X-Men #Spartakus and the Sun Beneath the Sea #Vytor: The Starfire Champion #Dr. Rabbit's World Tour #Battletoads Cartoon #Powerpuff Girls #Donkey Kong Country #Creepypasta Stories #Computer Warriors: The Adventure Begins #Disney's Floppy Dogs #The Tick #Pokemon #Digimon #El Hazard The Magnificent World #Silver Surfer #The Flintstones: On the Rocks IDEAS FOR COMMERCIALS #After the Break! (reviewing commercials outside of the United States) IDEAS FOR OUT OF CHARACTER VIDEOS #HBOvember (reviewing HBO shows) #Showtimeptember (reviewing Showtime shows) #Blue Sky month (reviewing Blue Sky released movies) #Top 11 Worst Nostalgia Critic Episodes #Top 11 Best Movies the Nostalgia Critic Has Ever Reviewed VIDEO GAMES REVIEW OR LET'S PLAY (This is the Angry Video Game Nerd's job!) #Conker's Bad Fur Day #Sonic R #Alfred Chicken #Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric/Shattered Crystal #Project Spark #The Sopranos: Road to Respect Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Requests Category:Channel Awesome Category:ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com